


Creator

by Angelofchaos98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofchaos98/pseuds/Angelofchaos98
Summary: An ever-evolving story of a Creator and their creations.A blank canvas before them and a million sparks in their soul, what they create will remain.The Rules Of Existence:Rule 1: Everything is connected. Nobody and nothing is aloneRule 2: Balance must be kept. By any meansRule 3: The code is everything. Everything is codeRule 4: The Deities are made, not born. The Deities are to be trustedRule 5: Guardians must exist. The Multiverse must remainRule 6: A̸̙̥̘̤̰͒̈͛̾N̴̯̣̤͋͆̎͝O̵̧̧̞̊̕͜M̷̨̬̳͕̆̎̚A̷̹̱͙͂̓̒L̷͇̬̭̅̇͗Ȉ̴͇̖̲͕Ẹ̴́̐S̸̙̱͑̔ ̸̗̩̉A̶̠̤͒̐̉̃̆R̴̨̥̓E̴͈̩̪̒̇̕͜ ̸̰̘̥̔ͅŅ̵͕͇̜̼̔O̵̝̐̄̃̄T̷͉̀͛ ̴̹̦̈́̊͛̾̚T̸͈̥̬̮͇̈́̌̓̋͠Ơ̶͓͇͙̐̚ ̸̜̺͈̤̾͜B̵̪̥͉̓E̵̢̛̗̻͐̋ ̴̟̭͔͔̓̀̄T̶̼͔̈́͌͒Ŗ̸͍͊͒̍̉U̷̧̧̩̣̰͐̓S̴̯͉͛̌͊̕T̴̳͉̤͆̒Ĕ̷̜͓̑Ḑ̷̧͚̤̒͂̌͘̚ͅ ̵̗̗͓͆̇A̴̗̹̍N̵̪̿͑̆͠Ḑ̵̩̜̳̉̾̚̕ ̷̮͆̏̔̏M̸͖̋̌̊U̸͉̺̣̩͊ͅS̶̜͚̼͚̔̑͋͜͝T̵̞̥͛̋͋̈́ͅ ̷̨̙̤͚́̊B̸̻̗͕͌Ê̷̲ ̴̗̻͚̜͋͗͒̽̚͜Ḑ̶͖̮̼̔̎̈́Ẻ̸̳̼̱S̸̥̻̑T̷͎͐R̷̭̾͑̎͠Ǫ̷̤͉̓̊̈́̑Y̵͖̱̲͈̕Ẻ̵̖̑̉͜D̷̗͎̼̓̈́.̵̡̧͕͉̦̓̾̐̕Rule 7: Everything in the Multiverse is from the Creator, a reflection of their soulRule 8: There is no true Duality. There is no black and whiteRule 9: There are exceptions to every ruleRule 10: The Creator is not good or evil, black or white





	Creator

**Author's Note:**

> I will add tags as I go because I am writing this story as I go. They will be some nsfw elements in this story. Sex scenes and some potentially triggering content. I will try to tag each chapter accordingly. If you want me to add a tag, let me know and I will do so immediately.
> 
> I will specify what warnings you should look out for in the notes for each chapter.
> 
> Stay safe, darlings!

_When the Creator was found, it was in pure darkness._

_They sat, knees curled to their chest and breaths clouded from the cold, soft puffs of grey in the black. Alone, only echoes remained of their voice, their screams faded long ago. Muffled cries lingered, blanketed by the crushing fear this place brought and suffocating what little hope was left. Tears turned to ice on their pale skin, dropping to the ground in crystalline shards of loneliness and their sobs were swallowed. They choked down the darkness, becoming it._

_**“Is this all that’s left of me?”** _

_A glow within their chest responded to the question they dared not speak. The last flicker of their soul, but it was too quiet for them to hear. Too far in their broken ribcage, shrouded in smokey breaths and drinking in inky tears, the light couldn’t reach their reddened, swollen eyes. The distant sound of demented laughter rang through the smoke, but they were unaware. It took form, many shifting broken bodies and their joyous misery taunting from the darkness. They refused to look or acknowledge the demons, resigning their mind to silence._

_**“Is this my fate?”** _

_Hands grasped from the shadows, tugging at their clothes and tearing their skin. Laughter rang around them, mockery filling the emptiness. Claws scratched and acid tongues licked their blood, burning and bleeding and beating them without mercy. The Creator didn’t scream, numb to the pain. They allowed their body to be hurt and torn and the tendrils of the void seeped into their veins._

_But their soul refused to sit idly in darkness._

_A light broke from their soul, burning the poison in their blood and expelling the choking smoke in their lungs in a scream of determination and defiance. The spark expanded and ignited an inferno, their body turned to golden sunsets and a prism of color. A desire to let out the flames, to give them form and purpose, filled their chest and mind, standing strong and screaming their need._

_**“No! I make my own fate! I will create a new world! A world where those like me are NOT left in darkness! We will shine! We will remain! We will not fall today!”** _

_The spark glowed and drifted in their vision, inspiration striking deep in their mind._

_**“You… Yes. You will be my first. My first Creation. The one who many more will follow from.”** _

_The Creator cradled the spark and spoke, weaving tales of being whose face is always shrouded, a deity of inspiration, a protector of those who have not yet come to be. One who is followed by stars, whose footsteps leave echos in the minds and souls of many. One who will be the first spark. The representation of all creation. Then the Creator told the spark that all those tales were of it, that the one they spoke of was the one they now spoke to. These words made the spark shift and take form, skin and bone and flesh weaving together. A heart began to beat and color washed over the new creation, blinding the darkness lingering near. Clothing covered their bare skin and their face was covered, obscured to the rest. It was to ignite mystery, his lack of features and echoed voice. Then, his soul, taking the shape of a golden inverted heart, settled in his chest and he took in a breath._

_The Creator smiled._

_**“And your name shall be… Dreamer”** _

_Thus began the Multiverse._

_Thus began the story._

_Thus began the Creator._


End file.
